U.S. Pat. No. 8,768,603 B2 discloses a mobile terminal and an intelligent transportation system (ITS) application client associated with a vehicle. The mobile terminal establishes a first communication link between the mobile terminal and the ITS application client. The mobile terminal also establishes a second communication link, via an infrastructure-based wireless communication network, between the mobile terminal and an ITS application server. Having established these links, the mobile terminal relays one or more event notification messages between the ITS application client and the ITS application server via the first and second links. These one or more messages each indicate the occurrence of an event pertinent to travel conditions. The disclosed method and system thus use a special signaling protocol to send a geolocation of the mobile terminal towards the server.